


It's a real shame

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [5]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: “Hey Sonny it's okay calm down.” Sonny sighed and slumped back into defeat. Pete hated having to see him so stressed and upset, made himself sad. “Maybe you’re just thinking about it all wrong and they do care.”“Yeah right. If they cared maybe they’d pay more attention to what I had to say. Pete I’m afraid to tell them anything anymore.” he choked up, Pete could hear it in his voice. “I bet they wouldn’t even care if I ran away. Wouldn’t ever notice.”





	It's a real shame

“Sonny? Hey I’m coming up okay?” Pete hopped up onto the rickety latter, making his way up to the De la Vega’s fire escape.  Sonny had big dreams, that Pete knew. He always believed the younger boy would do amazing things for the world. He just couldn’t see why others didn’t believe in him as much as he himself did. Now here Sonny was again, crying by himself on his fire escape once more. He carefully sat next to Sonny with a small huff, giving him a look of worry. “Hey...you wanna talk about it?”   
  
Sonny shook his head. “What's the point Pete? They’ll never listen to me no matter what I say anymore. All they do is laugh. Say I’m cute.” he snorted, throwing his arms in the air with anger. “All they care about is me taking care of the bodega. Not what I want to do after school. Man they don’t even listen to my opinion on things anymore. They ignore me!”   
  
“Hey Sonny it's okay calm down.” Sonny sighed and slumped back into defeat. Pete hated having to see him so stressed and upset, made himself sad. “Maybe you’re just thinking about it all wrong and they do care.”   
  
“Yeah right. If they cared maybe they’d pay more attention to what I had to say. Pete I’m afraid to tell them anything anymore.” he choked up, Pete could hear it in his voice. “I bet they wouldn’t even care if I ran away. Wouldn’t ever notice.”   
  
Pete frowned, “You know what Sonny? Honestly it’s a real shame nobody asks for your opinion!” He sighed a little and scooped the other with one arm, pulling Sonny’s small frame against his body. “You are one of the smartest people I know. And that's honestly saying something.” Sonny chuckled. “I really wish people would listen to you more! You are going to make this world amazing some day, like I said before. You’re dreams are so much bigger than anyone else’s dreams here! Bigger than Usnavi’s even!”    
  
Sonny looked tiredly up at him. Cheeks stained with tears and eyes puffy, “You...you really think I’ll be able to do something with my life?”   
  
“Hell yeah I do! Have you even listened to what comes out of your mouth? Sonny your dreams are bigger than any normal person’s dreams. And I know with a little hard work people will have to listen to you and your opinions no matter what the situation is.” Pete smiled, kissing the top of Sonny’s head lightly. “You just gotta push through all the bad shit that comes your way.”   
  
“Hey Pete?” Sonny’s voice was barely above a whisper now, his eyes closed, “Thanks for being there for me. It...it really means a lot.”   
  
Pete lightly patted Sonny’s arm, softly humming, “Not a problem love. Always nice to cheer my favorite person in all of New York up. Hurts to see you so sad.”   
  
Sonny sighed in agreement and slowly drifted off into a light sleep. Man if Usnavi saw them now, they would both truly be dead meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing prompt fic! The prompt being 'Its a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.'
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr!  
> Graffiti-Sonny
> 
> I'll fix any errors I see later on.


End file.
